Alice and Jasper
by Tw1l1gh7ismylife
Summary: Alice's parents give her away to the mental hospital.when jasper and emmett is orded to keep her in a dark room.She meets the Cullen's later but meets Carlisle,Edward,Jasper and Emmett in the mental hospital.She finds Cynthia her long lost sister.........


Alice POV

I was doing up my hair when all of a sudden my mum bursted into the room ordering me to but this dress on.I was confused but i obayed her,i didn't want to brake her misrable heart.

"Alice,when your ready can you come down here please"My mum shouted and i sprinted down-stairs.I was only 10 years of age when my mum told me to ansew any question's these stranger's that were now leaning against my dad's chair asked."Hello,little girl what's your name"I glanced up and saw a doctor their."Umm Mary Alice Brandon"I stutted as i glanced at the other 3 bulky-men a shallow grin apearing on their pale lips."Well Mary your mother and farther tell us that you like to lie,and good girls don't lie do they?"The doctor said an evil look in his eyes."I don't lie"I said as sternly as a 10 year old could say."But they tell us you tell them that you have Vision's,now that just isn't what good girl's do,is it"I just looked puzzled only to be grabbed by two of the men.

"Mary,these men are going to help you get better,so we can live a normal life together i promise that we would visit you"My dad chided but i could tell that he had fury in his voice.I got dragged out and put into a van that was surposed to be an of the men held me whilst the other sat at front with the doctor.

"Jasper,when we get back i'm going to need you to put her in a room,can you do that and Emmett you go with him"I looked up and i saw the men nod their heads in we arrived the man got me whilst the other who had hold of me,held the door open.

"Come on Jasper you need to get back to checking on the other paitents"the other person said and i was left alone in the .

Early in the morning i was startled by a loud bang coming from the outside,i got up and went to the door only to hear a women curse."I'm going to kill who ever is next to me,even if i know her,i don't care if she is really young nobody is aloud next to me"i started walking away from the door and sat down(leaning)aginst the ,the bright light shined into the room only to reviel a man with blond hair entering the room,switching on the light.

"Oh my,are you alright little one,why are you here"He questioned and i had to obay as i had promised my mother."Well you won't believe me"But he pushed me and i had to tell him."Well i told my mother i could see the future like having visions and then i got brought here"with that i started to cry."Well i'm so sorry about that,and yes i'm also sorry but i have to give you this needle to help you rest"i could see that he didn't want to give it to me but then my eyes rolled into my head and i heard the doctor who brought me here curse.

"Get away from her Carlisle,she's dangerous"He said as his fist met with my gut breaking a rib.I ended up getting another 4 ribs broken as my eyes kept going into the vision for what it has been trying to tell the doctor ran out leaving the blonde haired man next to me."Oh my i think i should fix these up for you"He said but i just shook my head."No,i'll just let him keep doing it that way i might die quicker"i said only to be desterbed by the 2 men who put me in here came busting into the room.

"Carlisle,we need your help there is one of the queliet's here"i just smiled and protested "it's probebly Jacob,i must warn you he isn't like me,he will end up killing but me,i will love to die for what has happened in my life"they looked at me questionly and i showed them."He's a werewolf,if he get's really angry he will form and probebly kill,becasue once i was in the way and he hurt me"then they gasped at how i was in the danger of one.

"Alice,i heard you tell them,when i get out your my first victim i should have killed you when i formed that day"i heard him shout and i noticed that it was him who was next door to me."You know somethink Jacob i'm not botherd you always told me,it wasn't my secret to share,and yet it was you who ended up telling your pack about my visions i wish you had killed me then aswell oh and yes i still remember the story about the vampire's and well i wish i was with them that way i might not have even met you"and with that he broke down his and my door in his wolf form.

"Your going to take that back Mary"he growled and i just shook my head."No Jacob or should i can you mongrel"and with that done he leaped for me only to be seduted by the doctor after he landed on me and ripped open my leg.I saw a picture of the Cullen's drop out from what i had drawn on the floor and i went to pick it up untill the doctor got it and said"i think i should burn this as it would give you a reson to be let free"and with that he burned it in front of my eyes.

"Carlisle sedute her now or you are fired and Emmett,Edward get back to work make sure the light is the darkest it can go then lock up" then he went."I'm really sorry little one,i'll come and see how you are tomorrow"the person who got told to sedute me said and i was knocked unconsious after i caught site of them leaving.

Carlisle POV

i was worried at how she could have known about the werewolves and vampire's.

When i got home that night i got everyone into the living room.

"Edward what was she thinking"and he looked up,only to see everyone's eyes focused on him."well that Jacob told her about us and well when he formed in front of her she wanted to die that very when Jacob said about her seeing the future to his pack they didn't want her in their reservation any more,when she got home she had a vision of our family and do you know that picture"He looked from me to Emmett and to me and we nodded in agreement."Well that was a picture of us,what she had seen in her vision and i don't think she would even remember our family anymore.I was really getting to like the fact that she had drawn us and she was only 10"i looked confused.

"How do you know how old she was"i asked and he just glanced at me."Well it was on the news that a little 10 year old would be going to the mental hospital as she claims to have visions"i was devasted that everyone now knows about the poor child.

I got ready early as did Emmett and Edward and we got our car's set of on our way to work when i saw someone run accross the road and slamed on the break she looked alot like Mary.

"Are you lost little one"i asked and she nodded her head.I told her to get in and i would bring her to work with us then drop her of home on the way back."So what was you doing out on your own"i asked and i saw guilt in her eyes."i was going to find that mental hospital to see my sister again,even though mummy tried to convince me that she was dead"That would have torn out my heart if i had one.

Alice POV

I woke up early and i was waiting on my bed."Come on little one i need to check on this girl first"I heard a man's voice that had tried to help me yesterday say and i looked at the door that had been 4 people stepped in and one of the bulky men with dark black hair turned the light on.

"Mary"i heard my voice been called and i looked up to see my sister their."Cynthia,what are you doing here,i thought mother told you to never come here"i glared at her and was interupted by a loud sound.I looked around and told Carlisle,Emmett and Edward to get Cynthia and get against the wall.

"Well,Well,Well we came to get a werewolf and what do we have here an old friend"Aro said and all the guard came up aside him."The wolf is next door and i am not your friend,you got that Aro now you best tell Jane to stop her mind sizzling games and get out of this room or i'll kill you"i growled and they just laughed.

"How are you surposed to kill a vampire"He mutted and that word caught me,so Vampire's are real and i have been in a room with some."oh Alice you didn't honestly believe that vampire's didn't excist did you"Demettri challenged and i just glared."Actually,i didn't think they were real and i never thought i would see you in a mental hospital,so whay are you here?,did you finally get mauled by a pack of were wolves or did you get brought here because you confess that you can read minds if you touch them"i growled and he was about to pounce but i just got pulled down by the other people.

"We gotta go,comon she's just a human we havn't seen her since she was 4 and you want to stay with her now,your so sick Aro"Marcus shouted and they were off."Good morning Mary,i surpose you would like somethink to eat,well i have this for you"He showed me a needle and i spat out"That's no food and i don't think you would want to stick that into my arm,even with these people in here to stop me i'll kill you eventually.I was then having a vision.

VISION:

"She knows Carlise,she knows that it was us and she knows that we are vampire's"Emmett said

"Calm down Emmett"Carlisle and Esme chided.

"I'm with Emmett on this,she's only ten and she already knows to much"Rosalie argued.

"Stop it the lot of you i even read her mind first off her mind was on one person his name is Jasper,he is one of us and well he would be in the room next door to Alice and he is very dangerous" Edward said calmly.

I was knocked out of it only to reviel a punch to the face and a kik in the gut only to brake another rib.I growled in pain."You know somthink i can't wait till i meet the people who ive seen in my vision's"i growled only to reviel another punch in the rib."You cannot have vision's no one can,so stop this lieing or we would have to kill you,and do you want that Mary to die infront of your sister and these people"He pointed to them and i just smiled."Bring it,i don't think you would get very far,i maybe young,small and injured but that doesn't mean i can't be that said he stormed out of the room and i heard a crying from my sister.

"Mary they can't hurt you any more,you told me once when the volturi came that if we used our fighting skills together then we could over take them,so if you die i die with you"She pleaded and i shook my head."No Cynthia,i will find out where these people who i saw and i will send you to them,away from this place,away from mother and farther,do you understand"she nodded but blurted out"Who are these people,anyway".I smiled "ive been seeing them a while,do you remember that picture i drew,well that was them,do you remember what i said their names was"She grinned at the memory."Yes,you said they were called the Cullens,their was Rosalie,Carlisle,Esme,Emmett and Edward"i nodded and the others stiffened."But how can you find them Mary,when your locked up,and how do you know they won't hurt me"I shook my head."I don't now but i do know that they are vampire's but they don't feast from humans"Then she smirked.

Carlisle POV

When we went into the house,i gathered everyone up.

"Ok everyone..."i was about to tell them untill i was rudley interupted by Emmett.

"She knows Carlisle,she knows that it was us and she knows that we are vampire's"He growled.

"Calm down Emmett,she means us no harm"Esme and i chided but they didn't bie it.

"I'm with Emmett on this,she's only ten and she already knows to much"Rosalie argued.

"Stop it the lot of you,i even read her mind first off her mind was on one person his name is Jasper,he is on of us and well he would be in the room next door to Alice and he is very dangerous"Edward said calmly.

When we got their the next day their was a loud banging comming from the room next to Alice.

"I need humans,i need to eat"He shouted and we growled and he calmed down.

I opened the door and when he saw us he backed away."I'm sorry sir but you are not aloud to eat in here the only thing you can have is a needle,i'm affraid"i said stepping towards him,i saw him shaking as if he was trying to restrain from losing control.

He glanced from me to Edward then to Emmett,back to me."I need a human,you don't understand why"we huffed and i heard Alice scream.

Alice POV

I awoken and found my self standing on a box with a rope around my neck,i screamed aloud and the door unlocked.

"Mary,who did this to us"i heard my sister's choking voice."Cynthia hold still,i can get you out just don't move"i got out a knife and the box was moved from under my feet just as i let Cynthia down."Mary,hold on i'll help you"She pleaded but she was seduted by the doctor,untill the door slamed open and their stood Carlisle,Edward and Emmett."Get her down"Carlisle shouted as he rushed over to Cynthia."Edward get the doctor in a room and take his key's lock him in,infact put him in with the person next door"Carlisle shouted and i was drifting out of !i landed on the ground hard banging my head in process,lucky for me i wasn't concious for that.

"Cynthia,is she alright,i hope you put that doctor in with Jasper"i murmed and they looked at me and said."Cynthia was seduted i'm affraid we will have to take her home with us,but we would get you out tomorrow ok,and yes we put the doctor in with Jasper".

I started to whisper a song that i had writen for when the time came.

Cynthia,you are my sister

Cynthia,you have a special gift

i would always be with you

even if i'm alive or dead

use what i taught you

use what i taught you how to fight

make sure your good and always be bright

i will always be in your heart

we will never be apart

Cynthia,you are my sister

please be good for me

i am always in your heart

just please for me

make sure that you are

good,and if a fight comes

i will guid you and fight with you

but it would only be in your heart.

we might 1 day fall apart

but you will always be in my

Heart.

I started to sob but held my tears back.I heard bangging from the room next to me and screaming.

"I smell a human"I heard a man's voice call out

"Let him in here please"i pleaded and they did.I told them to go home now and i was left alone with Jasper

"Jasper,i know what you are and i'm giving you permission to kill me"He looked confused."How do you know my name"he asked,i just chuckled "I know loads of things Jasper like you was in the war with Maria but it isn't my story to tell,i found it all out in my visions"He came up on inhaled my scent.

"Was that your song"he asked and i nodded.

"I made it up when i was with my sister,if me and her ever got split up then i would sing it"."I hope you survive ma'am"he said and placed his lips on my neck.

He then bit hard into my skin and i could feel faint.I screamed aloud and he got me out of that ran and ran for 5 days,by the time i became a vampire but when i needed to hunt we had to stop and the only thing that was their was Deer.I drained all it's blood and through the carcus in a little hole Jasper had dug for me.

I smelled human then,and i followed the scent as did Jasper,we stopped at a house and was sitting on the granite path way untill a little girl ran out calling my name."Mary,is that you"she hugged me and i lost controll i was about to bite into her skin but i had to resist her she was my sister."Oh Alice,you can bite me you know,we would be stronger together than apart"i cocked my eyebrow why did you call me Alice?" and she flinched."Oh sorry Mary i just thaught it suits you more now that your a vampire"She said and i ginned."Alice it is,and i can't bite you,if i bite you i might not stop and you will die,then ill be alone and well then i'll have to try and bond with my dead sister and try learn all the moves you had"i laughed sadly."Please Alice,i want to be like you"she pushed and i growled."No i will not bite you,i would not take your life"and she kept pushing me then she used her powers to unroat a tree and wack me on the back of the head with it.

"Bite me or i get one of the Cullen's"that name stopped me and i backed away as i had noticed their precent.I looked at another picture i drew of Cynthia,The Cullen's,Myself and Jasper.I was about to give it to my sister but i took it back of her and ripped the picture of my head of.i grimanced,"Here you can have it"I gave it to her and she looked up."When did you draw this,you said that once you draw somethink you like you wouldn't give it away"she asked sadly."It's so you know who you belong with"i said and she looked abck at the picture."Why did you rip your head off"she asked sadness in her Cullen's then made their way over and i backed away more."For your own saftey Cynthia,you have to be strong"and with that she started to reach for me."Please give me your head back,so i can at least remember you"she stated and i threw the head on the ground."Remember that song,i'm always with you and if you do end up in a fight and if i'm still living i will come back and kill them"she winced as she rememberd that day i was leaving her."Alice,please don't leave"she pleaded "I'm sorry Cynthia but i just can't stay,if the pack knows that i'm back they will try and kill you aswell as me,i need to lead them away from you"but she interupted."But you would come back"i just shook my head as she reached out towards me.

I heard a loud growl coming from behind me and i turned."Good bye Cynthia,maybe ill visit you again"i called and charged into the wolves making them follow me.

"Good bye Alice,i will always miss you"i heard my sister cry.i turned around and killed the wolves almost instantly only to reviel loads of flesh pulled out of my granite skin.

Wandering back to the house,i saw my sister still crying and i sat on the ground drawing another picture of me,her and the Cullen's when i first had the vision when we was playing in the garden.I looked at my arm and i heard moans from the in side."Cynthia,please don't cry honey we could get Emmett,Jasper and Edward to search for her if that's what you want"i heard Esme say sorrow in her voice.I saw that the window was open and i flew it in.

I saw my sister's face once she looked at it."It's when she first saw you guy's,the first time she told mother" her eyes filled with tears,"Who did this drawing,do you know"She nodded."It's her it's Alice,i think she did it to remind me" i saw that all the Cullen's and my sister gathered at the window looking for me.I jumped out of the tree and threw another picture in to the was a picture of me and her teaching each other how to fight,i put a note on the back saying.I told you ide kill the wolves,i hope your happy with the Cullen's i saw them becoming your family and Jasper as your big brother aswell.I looked from the woods and saw my sister start crying."She's in the woods hiding,i can smell her and read her thought's"Edward said."Yeah and i can feal that she is heart broken"Jasper said."Let's bring her back here"Emmett belowed.

I ran away and saw a wolf charging at me from the corner of my eye.I pounced on it but it ripped half of my leg and arm away.I yellped in pain but i managed to kill it."You think you can win Jacob"i growled and fell onto the ground trying to put my leg and arm back together.I smelled them approaching and tried to get away untill i heard Jasper's meanfull growl when he saw the wolves on the ground."Hey ive got her"i heard Emmett call out when he pounced on me.I growled at him and threw my leg and arm into the forest were i saw more wolves their.

"You killed some of us but not all"i heard them growl and i got up on one leg,"I may have one leg and 1 arm missing but it doesn't mean i can't kill you .

"Oh so if you die then we get to kill your sister"Sam said."No one will touch my sister only the Cullen's,and most defantectly not wolves,ide rather die for my sister"i growled and leaped on them,killing most of them but getting more of my boddy ripped from others helped me kill them and then collected every scrap of me and brought me back to their house.

I refused to go into the door and i made myself fall onto the ground were i was sat before drawing."Carlisle,Weve got her but she is badly injured"I heard them call out and i saw everyone appear over me."Alice,are you alright why...."she didn't finish becasue someone had their had round her mouth i looked up to see that sam had his hand on my sister."You ready to say good by Alice"he growled and i just growled back "So youd kill my sister because i killed your pack well think again,i'm still alive you have to take me down first"i challenged and he let go of my sister,i told her to stand by the stared at me whilst i tackled ,he sprung at me tearing me limb to limb but again i managed to kill him."Alice,are you alright"I heard my sister call out.

"I'm fine,well i guess it's good bye forever ill keep posting pictures of everythink i do"i smiled and she frowned."Alice,when you went to first time she couldn't stop crying,she missed you badly"Emse chided."Pluss i don't think that you can go with your state i'm going to need to fix you up"Carlisle said.I pulled out another few pictures."1's me and you at school,1's me seeing Jasper in my vision"i can't say the rest,because they don't contain me in them"i said and she looked up."Why? you always put you on there somewere"she said "Well because they are of you and your family not me and my unhappy sister,pluss one of them is of the wolves i killed so you know that i can and can't be strong on my own"she half smiled.

"Why didn't you call for help,i would've come,i can't lose you Alice you are my real Sister from blood"she cursed."Yes and i'm gratful of that but youve also got to know that,i won't alway's be their for you"i said and she started to cry.

"Alice please don't do this,you can live here with her and us,we can be a family"All the Cullen's time i agreed.I took out another picture."This is what i did when i had the last vision at the mental hospital"i said and passed it around."Oh,it's us having a good time,a feast,teatching you and your sister to feast of animals and not humans"they all said and i brought me into the house an onto an operation foxed me up and i was better for then a phone ringed and i heard a hard stern voice.

"Hello,who's calling"Carlisle said

"Where is my daughter Mary,i need to ask her somethink"The voice said

"She's right here,ill put her on"Carlisle replied

"Alice,someone is on the phone for you"i sprinted down stairs and ansewed the phone.

"Hello"i asked and i heard a death voice

"Meet me in the clearing with your sister and the Cullen's by tomorrow night"the vice said

"Alright then,but beware i'm a stronger bond when im with my sister"i said and he laughed coldly.

"Just meet me their"and i simply sighed and in agreement.

"Who was it"Carlisle asked me,"my dad,he is wanting me and Cynthia to go in the clearing but if he tries to do anythink to hurt my sister i'll kill him"i growled and the next day appeared.

Waiting,paitently,i stared at the forest were i saw my dad and his friends."Hello daughter's i want you to join our coven,we feast from human's and if you disagree we would be happyto kill you"and i got up,pushing Cynthia behind me.

"Youwill have to take down me first"i growled and my dad stepped up."Mary,i always new that you was a fighter,but you cannot fight family"and i grinned,just for mysister to step up.

"We have a family,we have each other,and we live with some other people"she spat and the Cullen's cvame then holding my sister back."Oh please,do you think you can put up with my daughter's,you don't know what Mary is like,she's a liar"and i stepped forward,getting grabbed by Jasper.

"Mary,youcan't kill me even if you wanted to,ive got the volturi,an army and you only have a small coven,i'll take them downfirst"he pounced for Jasper but i pounced on him,onlyto reviel getting burned,but i fought against it as mysiusterhad joined me to make our power work."Ready to die farther,Carlisle,get your familyback,we willkill these"we spat and then within a second,they managed to get burned andwe fell onthe ground,

"Wow,Alice,i never thought youwould beso giftedthat youws actually right"Cynthia saidandi grinned.I glanced and the Cullen's as they had come to us,"Alice,your leg's are gone"I looked down,"If i do it so many time's i start to lose mybody but aslong as you guys and Cynthia is safe then ide be happy to risk it"i grinned.


End file.
